Lynn's mistake
by hospice
Summary: Lynn Jr and her daughter Lacy have always had a rocky relationship


"LACY LYNN LOUD what do you mean you're not going to the offer." Lynn jr screamed.

"It's like I said, Mom, I don't want to play any sports in college I just want to focus on my studies." Lacy explained trying to stay calm.

"Lacy this can be an amazing thing for you. If you accept the offer they'll pay for your college and after that, you have a chance at becoming pro." Lynn furiously explained.

. "I know but I can barely balance sports and school now what makes you think I can do it during college. It's not like here Mom they don't care if I'm some star player they will fail me and they will kick me out." Lacy tried to explain to him.

"We can work on that Lacy I'm sure Lisa would tutor you or do something to get you where you need to be. C'mon this is your dream " Lynn urged her.

" Mom that hasn't been my dream it was yours. I love sports I really do but I don't want to continue pursuing it." she tried explaining

"You're not thinking sweetie I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistaking as I did." Lynn yelled.

"What mistake was that?" She asked already knowing it the answer.

It wasn't the first time she heard her say it never to hear but always behind closed doors.

But this time she wanted to hear her mom say it to her face.

"What mistake Mom was it?" Lacy demanded.

Eerie silence filled the room before Lynn finale spoke.

"Falling in love with my brother ending my chances at becoming a pro all because I thought it was smart idea fool around a bit thinking it was a safe day. Is that that what you wanted to hear Lacy I lost my dreams because YOU" Lynn shouted at her.

Lacy stood there soaking in every word that was said. It stung every last word of it because she knew her mother wasn't lying she had meant every word it.

Lacy wiped the tears from her face before taking off into the night with no sense of direction anywhere but here.

Lynn sat trying to process the now biggest mistake of her life telling her daughter what she really thought of her.

It's been hours since the argument since Lacy took off.

Lynn knew she should have gone after her but would she have come back after everything she said to her.

All this thinking was making her head pound and there was only one cure she found that helped with it.

Getting up and grabbing a chair she headed for her liquor cabinet.

Opening it and only being greeted by half a bottle of rum.

Grabbing the bottle and heading back to the table she thought about getting a cup but what was the point she was going to finish the bottle either way.

Opening it and taking a long swig from it. She didn't need much of it to start affecting her.

"That's much better." She said to herself clutching the bottle close.

She started to feel her eyes get heavy when she heard the front door slam open.

"LACY!" She called out getting up from the chair.

Rushing to the front door to see her but instead, it was him and that stupid white hair of his.

He stood there staring at her with those stupid eyes of his judging her.

"What are you staring at Lincoln you got a problem." She said poking him in the chest.

"Yeah I do Lynn I'm staring right at it." He answered slapping her hand away.

"What do you want Stinkoln?"

"Nothing I just came here to pick up a few things."

"What things nothing in this house is yours."

"Your right nothing in this house is mine but some stuff is hers." He said moving out the way so Lacy could go through.

"Lacy I'm." Lynn tried to get the words out but only to be cut off by Lincoln

"Remember Lacy just some clothes and essentials we will come back for the other stuff later."

"Yes sir." Lacy said leaving the two alone again.

"What you think you can just take her now." Lynn slurred.

"Yeah Lynn I can. I don't want her staying with you after what you said"

"She wanted the truth and that's what I gave her."

He just shook his head in disgust.

"And that truth had her take off in the middle of the night walking miles to my place a crying mess."

"Why didn't she call you."

"Really Lynn that's what you're focused on."

" What I bought her a damn phone why didn't she use it."

"God Lynn how did I ever fall in love with you."

She took another long swig of the rum close to finishing it.

"I'm asking myself the same thing." she said wiping her mouth

The two stared down at each other wondering where it went wrong.

"How could you call your own daughter a mistake."

"The same way I fucked my brother in the heat of the moment."

Lincoln was about to say something when Lacy stopped him

"I-I-I have my stuff, Dad." Lacy said moving past Lynn.

Lynn reached out to her only to stop just shy of her.

"Good now go wait in the car now I'm not done talking to your Mom." Lincoln told her

" Okay," she said rushing out the front door.

"She's wasting her talent for not accepting those scholarships." Lynn told him.

"Don't say that Lynn she doesn't want to play sports as you did. She just wants to focus on her education."

"And whose going to pay for that. We were barely scraping by and she had a chance for a full-ride but she said no. That's a mistake in my book"

" Do you even care what she wants Lynn. What her dreams are?"

" Not anymore." She said finishing the bottle

"You know what Lynn I think my biggest mistake was falling in love you but I'm grateful for the only good thing to come out of it."

"What that mistake you call a daughter."

"You know what Lynn you're not worth it anymore. I'm done have a good night you drunk." He said turning around and leaving.

"Fuck you Lincoln." She called out throwing her rum bottle at the window of the front door shattering it and the bottle.

Lynn let out a scream before collapsing to the ground in tears. Why was she like this? Always doubling down even if she was wrong.

What did that get her. A broken window, a broken relationship and finally a broken heart


End file.
